Gone Too Soon
by E. V. Roslyn
Summary: Post Battle of Hogwarts. Percy and George mourn over the loss of their brother. Rated for language.


**One-shot. This was originally a song-fic, but apparently, that's illegal on this website. The song was "Gone Too Soon" by Simple Plan if you wanted to know. I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy, Potternerds! :)**

* * *

**"GONE TOO SOON"**

The battle has been won, and Harry had killed Voldemort. George was glad that it was all over. After everything that's happened to his friends and family, he could finally breathe. George noticed his brother, Ron, holding hands with Hermione. He allowed himself to smirk.

_After all these years, they finally hooked up_, he thought sheepishly. George watched them join Harry, still holding Voldemort's wand, and they walked together, away from the Great Hall. George vaguely wondered where they were heading, but decided against following them. Right now, he should be with his remaining family members.

George turned to his left to see his mother and sister. Ginny rested her head on Mum's shoulder. A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she faced George. He knew why she was crying, and he was sure his eyes were still pink as well. To confirm this, George sniffled involuntarily. He turned to his right, seeing Percy and Dad. They were also in mourning.

It was funny. A week ago, Percy and Dad couldn't stand to speak to each other, let alone have a civil conversation. But here they are, sitting next to each other. Percy had turned over a new leaf, and was glad to be with his family again. Neither said a word, yet their silence spoke for them. George looked back to his left, and to his right again. His younger brother was roaming the castle somewhere with his friends, and Bill and Charlie sat a short distance from them. They also had people to mourn for, but they knew... they knew their brother was killed.

He felt as if a part of his soul was torn away from him, never to return. Fred meant everything to him. George looked down, almost afraid, to see the lifeless form of his twin brother. There was a ghost of a smile etched on his face. He had died laughing. That thought sent chills to George's spine. Memories played in the back of his mind of how exactly Fred died.

He shook the unwanted thoughts away. _The battle was won. The war is over. Voldemort is dead._ No matter how much George repeated those thoughts, he still couldn't help but feel dreadfully alone. He has never felt this alone before, despite being with his family and so many other people. He tore his gaze up, unable to look at his brother's corpse any longer.

A hand gently touched his shoulder, and George followed the arm with his eyes to find that it was Percy's hand. He looked at his younger brother in remorse and regret. George knew that Percy never asked for this to happen. He couldn't blame them. After all, Percy had helped them. Probably even saved them once or twice. As much as George wanted to be mad at someone right now, he knew he couldn't be mad at Percy. Even if he had acted like a spineless git for the past two years.

"I'm sorry," Percy murmured.

"What?"

"I said, 'I'm sorry'", he repeated.

For a moment, George felt like his brain wasn't functioning properly. He was barely able to form coherent thoughts.

Percy continued, "I never thought, that is to say... I... shouldn't have abandoned you."

George could hear Mum crying on his other side, but he didn't turn to her. Instead, George wrapped his older brother into a tight hug. He rested his head against Percy's shoulder.

"Never leave me again," he said in a chocked voice. He felt tears forming again, but George didn't care.

Percy was frozen stiff for a moment, unsure how to respond to this. George thought that he might pull away, but he didn't. Instead, Percy returned the hug even tighter.

"I won't," he whispered.

At long last, George let go, and Percy followed shortly after. The lonely twin stood up and walked around Fred's body, before taking one more look at him. He turned to his family.

"I just need a moment," he said, answering their thoughts. No one said anything as George turned around. He walked out of the Great Hall and turned a corner. He purposely went in the opposite direction of where Ron, Harry, and Hermione went. George was passing through an open archway, just outside the school, when something made him jump. He looked back at it and gasped.

Voldemort's body.

His surprise quickly turned to fury as he sneered at the corpse. Here he was: The cause of all this madness. Why so many people died. Why Fred died. It was all him! Now he was dead, leaving his body perfectly vulnerable to whatever George decided to do to it. He walked up to the corpse, and before he knew it, he was roughly kicking Voldemort's skull. Repeatedly.

He growled, placing his hands on the wall for support. George kept smashing his foot into the body, as if he thought it would bring Fred back to life. He was sure he had broken several bones, including his jaw. George didn't know how many people would approve of him doing this, but he didn't care.

"YOU FEEL THAT?!" George shouted. He kicked Voldemort again. "THIS IS FOR THE HELL YOU'VE GIVEN US! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!"

He brought his foot back one last time, before smashing it against where George thought the groin was. He suddenly wished that Voldemort was still alive for a moment, just so he could feel what he was giving him.

George panted heavily as his anger subsided. If that didn't help him, he didn't know what will. He looked at the bloody, broken mess before him, before spitting on it in disgust.

"Had enough fun?"

George spun around, surprised to see Percy standing before him. If anyone were to walk in on him, George thought it would have been Mum or Ginny. Percy was the last person he expected to walk in on him like this. He suddenly felt ashamed. Since when was he this cold blooded? To kick a corpse into the ground? George didn't reply. He lowered his head and waited for a lecture.

It never came.

He slowly looked back up to see Percy's face. He didn't look angry at all. Instead, he was smiling.

"I said I would never leave you again," he remarked. Percy took a step closer to his younger brother, "It's alright, but blimey, George, you did a number on him, didn't you?"

Both brothers turned to marvel at George's handiwork. He chuckled.

"I don't know what came over me. I don't regret it though. It's not even close to what he deserved."

Percy smirked, "You're not wrong... I hope he suffers in Hell."

George looked back at Percy, his eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"'I hope he suffers in Hell'?" He repeated. "'I hope he suffers in Hell'. Percy Weasley just said, 'I hope he suffers in Hell'." George continued looking at Percy in disbelief. "You were never one for cold humor, Percy."

Percy folded his arms and chuckled. George had to double take to see that he wasn't looking at Fred. He spoke in a voice that was mockingly similar to Fred's, "Yes, well, things change, I suppose."

For what seemed like the first time in his life, George felt thankful for Percy. While growing up, Percy grew farther apart from the twins and the rest of the family. He had always been putting his academics and career over family. Now, he's going out of his way to make George feel better. And that in itself made the twin smile.

"Yeah... things change..."

"George," Percy moved closer to his brother, "if there's... if there's anything you want to talk about... just know that I'll be there for you."

He looked away, "There's nothing you need to worry about, Percy."

"Yes, there is."

The sudden change in tone made him look back in surprise. Percy continued, "In the last few hours, you've been acting different. You're more distant now."

"That doesn't mean anything!" George retorted. "My twin brother just effing DIED, Percy! Do you expect me to be acting normal?!"

"He was my brother too," he pointed out. Percy wasn't yelling. "Two years, George. Two years I've been away from you and Fred. And Mum. And Ginny. And Ron and Bill and Charlie. Not only did my decisions cost me precious time, it cost me a brother."

George allowed himself to calm down. His face softened, "Percy, I-"

"No, don't apologize. You have a right to be angry at me. I don't blame you. I just worry about you, George. You're my brother," Percy looked to the side and rubbed his arm uncomfortably, "And... although I don't show it often... I..."

A smile crossed George's face, seeing where this was going, "You what, Percy?" he teased.

Percy sighed, knowing that he had to finish his sentence, "I love you. I love you and Fred and Ginny, Ron, Bill- Great Scots, I have so many siblings. Charlie, Mum... and Dad."

George clasped his hand on Percy's shoulder, grinning from ear to- what was supposed to be his other ear. "That's all I needed to hear. You love me and Fred, huh? Wait until Fred..." his smile faded quickly. Percy could tell he was sinking back into depression, and pulled his brother into another hug.

Percy whispered, "I know you miss him."

"So much," George sobbed.

He allowed his brother to cry on him for a while. Despite being twenty one and twenty three, the two redheads felt like children again. After what seemed like forever, George pulled away, but he was still teary-eyed. Even through his depression, George managed a soft smile and looked from Percy to Voldemort's body.

"You know you want to," he urged.

Percy looked from George to the corpse. With a sigh, he kicked it once, with enough force to crack ribs.

"Better?" George asked.

"Better," he replied. Percy smiled, feeling some weight lift from inside his chest. He rested his arm on George's left shoulder, and he placed his hand on Percy's right shoulder. They walked wordlessly back inside the castle, leaving the corpse behind, forgotten.


End file.
